That's What You Get
by brenxxduh
Summary: Ryan is falling for Taylor, and Taylor is falling for Ryan. But Marissa won't allow it to happen. Will Taylor let her heart fall deep? Or will she just give up by Marissa's little tactics to keep Ryan to herself?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: FIRST O.C. fanfic, so don't be too harsh with reviews (if I get any).

**Couples**: Taylor/Ryan, Sandy/Kirsten, Seth/Summer, Marissa/Volchuck, Julie/Jimmy

* * *

"_Dance with me"_

"_Are you sure __**she**__ won't mind?"_

"_Why, does it matter?"_

"_Everything matters when it comes to her."_

"How stupid of me to just decline his offer." The small dirty blonde girl argued.

"Don't worry about it Taylor, you had a good reason." A petite brunette said as she opened the refrigerator, and grabbed to Fiji water bottles. She shut the refrigerator and walked over to Taylor, and handed her a water bottle.

"That could've been my chance though. My chance to grasp him into my love whole, and take advantage of the night." She said as she formed her hands into fist and holding it against her heart.

"Taylor, don't you think that you're being a little to over dramatic about the whole thing?" the brunette argued as she took a sip of her Fiji water, "but then again you tend to make a lot of things dramatic. So I take that back."

Taylor sighed, "Summer, why is it that she always gets in the way. I mean he made it pretty clear that they were over, and yet I still get this feeling that one day, just one day they'll get back together."

Summer sighed, "Look from what I know about Atwood, I'm pretty sure that when he tells someone that him and his EX girlfriend are over for good, then he means it. Plus it means that he could possibly like you. Considering the fact that he told you that him and Marissa were over for good."

Taylor dropped her hands to her lap, "You think?" she smiled

"I don't think, I know."

* * *

"Why, doesn't she believe me?"

"Maybe, possibly, it's because you and Marissa continuously always get back together, after every girlfriend you ever have." A tall curly head boy assumed.

"But, this time I mean it. Me and Marissa are officially over."

The curly haired boy gave the blonde hair boy a firm look, "Is that your final answer Ryan Atwood?" Ryan thought to himself, "And there is the answer. See Ryan, you think you to are over but deep down inside you know that there is still some unfinished business between you two."

"I had to think about it, that doesn't count." Ryan said as he lifted up Captain Oats.

"You shouldn't have to think about it." Seth said as he slapped Ryan's hand to release Captain Oats. "I respect you by not touching your wifebeaters, so I suggest that you respect my by not touching Captain Oats without my permission."

Ryan shook his head in disappointment, "You let Summer touch it all the time."

"It, has a name, Captain Oats. Summer, is Captain Oats future mother." Seth gracefully petted the little horses hair.

"Why, don't you just get a real horse and name it Captain Oats?"

"What, kind of question was that? Why, would I want to pick up after a horse, pay millions of dollars to give it a stable. Plus those things are bigger, meaner, and taller. Why don't you make up your mind and choose who you want to be with?"

* * *

Authors Note: not that long I know. I didn't want to make it long, because if I made it long and no one reviewed my story, then I wouldn't have a reason why to write more, plus that would've been just a waste of my time. So review please:)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks so much for the reviews…. Angell4NEPatriots, Taylor Forever, Kelly82, Ocgirl.fr, krisz, and Dogsbody

Oh sorry for the lack of my editing on my last story. I looked over it and recognized that a lot of my two's were spelled to. Sorry.

* * *

"That'll be five dollars." Said a tall red hair, "who's this for cutie?" she asked as she stuffed the gift into a gift bag.

"Uhh, a friend."

"A friend eh? Well, hope your friend feels better."

"What?"

"Well, I'm assuming she's sick considering you bought her a 'get well bear '." responded the red head.

"Oh, yeah." The boy said and grabbed the bag and headed out the Newport quick mart.

**Cohen House.**

"What'd you get her?" asked Seth. Ryan pulled out the little teddy bear out of the gift bag and handed it over to Seth. Seth examined the gift, "You're kidding right?"

Ryan shrugged, "That's all they had."

Seth dropped his mouth, "I can do better than this." He threw the little teddy bear onto the bed, "I got Summer this Jamaican me crazy t-shirt, she loved it."

"And you're sure about that?" Ryan asked giving Seth an unsure look. Seth nodded and smiled, "got any extra shirts?"

Seth's smile grew bigger, "I have better! Get this I have it in a wife beater." Seth walked over to his drawer and pulled out a 'Jamaican me crazy' wife beater. Ryan gave it a stern look, "I know what you're thinking. Will it fit her? Probably not, but hey who said she was going to be wearing it the whole time right?" Seth said nudging on Ryan's arm.

Ryan lifted up the shirt, "Seth, I'm not trying to scare her away."

"What are you talking about? Scaring her away? If you wanted to scare her away all you would have to do is bring her to the old Chino neighborhood."

* * *

"How, about this?" Taylor said as she lifted up a black dress.

"What is this for exactly?" Summer asked as she flipped through a Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Well, Ryan told me that he wanted to meet up tonight."

"And?"

"Well, I think he might ask me out."

"Did he say where you guys were going?" Summer asked.

"No, he said it was a surprise."

"I say you wear jeans and a nice shirt. You don't want to go all out. Considering that you don't know where you guys are going."

"True." Taylor said as she placed a finger on her chin and walked back into the closet. Taylor looked around in the closet that she had shared with Summer.

Since they graduated, nothing was ever the same. Summer and Marissa were no longer best friends. Summer didn't like all the drama that Marissa had affiliated herself with, and she couldn't take it anymore. So Taylor and Summer began to hangout a lot more, and grew fond of each other, and became best friends.

Taylor looked through the t-shirts that Summer had and ran across a 'Jamaican me crazy' shirt. She took the shirt off the rack she found it on and walked out of the closet holding it up towards Summer, "Seriously?"

"Oh, you found it." Summer said looking at the shirt with disgust, "I didn't buy it. Seth got it for me, for Valentines Day. I have no idea what was going through his mind when he bought it."

"Why, don't you throw it away?" Taylor said throwing the shirt onto the computer chair.

"Are you kidding me? If I threw that shirt away Cohen would kill me."

* * *

"So." said the petite dirty blonde girl sitting across from Ryan. Ryan just stared at the girl in amaze of how beautiful she was, "Ryan. Ryan. RYAN!" Taylor said trying to get his attention, "Something wrong? You've been staring at me like that for quite sometime already. It's really making me worry."

Ryan snapped out of his little fantasy, "Uh, yeah everything is fine."

Taylor nodded her head, "So you have something for me?"

"What! I do?" Ryan questioned.

"Well, yeah. I think, well that's what you told me."

"Oh, yeah I do!" He responded remembering the gift bag beside him. He grabbed the bag by its handle and set it in front of Taylor. Taylor grinned at the sight of the bag; "You can open it now if you want." He smiled.

Taylor then gently took out the gift wrap and lifted up a wife beater that worded 'Jamaican me crazy." Taylor examined the shirt, "Oh, Ryan." She sighed and put on a fake smile, "What can I say? Thank you?" she questioned her thank you, and gave an unsure smile

"No, problem." Ryan smiled, _she loves it_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Authors Note: like? I do. Once again not as long, thanks for my 6 reviews I'm aiming for like 10 reviews now. HA. Very high expectations, yes I know. Sometimes you have to aim high though.


End file.
